wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Glinda Arduenna Upland
Popular, You're Gonna be Popular...! Galinda Upland is the name of the woman who becomes 'Glinda The Good Witch of the North '''or Glinda the Good'' in the 1995 novel titled 'Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West' by author Gregory Maguire. And the very successful Broadway adaptation of the same name. Glinda was originally the Good Witch of the South in Baum's original book titled ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1900) Galinda is characterized by her popularity and ambition for success and positive nature. She is known as being slightly ditzy and a very bubbly, energetic and perky girl, being a complete social butterfly. She has the classic "Dumb Blonde" personality with a modern, less offensive twist. Later on in her life as she grows older, she becomes known as '''Glinda The Good'. People in Oz had a difficult time pronouncing her name so she chose to just go by Glinda as it was easier to say. Compared to the 1900 book by Baum and the iconic MGM film from 1939, Glinda appears to be based off of the MGM's version of Glinda, who was originally played by Broadway performer and late actress Bille Burke. Glinda of Oz In Gregory Maguire's 1995 revisionist novel Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, she is depicted an only child, initially called "Galinda", and (through her mother) is descended from the noble clan of the Arduennas of the Upland. Her character is seen extensively in the first half of the novel, but disappears for most of the second half, compared to her musical counterpart. Though originally snobbish and superficial, she is also intelligent enough to be accepted to Shiz University's Crage Hall, where she is forced to share a room with Elphaba. Galinda does her best to avoid being seen with Elphaba, and never interacts with her, until one night when she is very bored. After she reaches out to Elphaba, the green girl starts acting friendly back, which embarrasses Galinda to no end. However, they begin to grow closer, and by the time of Doctor Dillamond's death, they are best friends. Galinda drops the first 'a' in her name in the middle of the story, in tribute to Doctor Dillamond, a martyred Goat who teaches at Shiz (Dillamond made the habitual mistake of calling her "Glinda" instead of "Galinda" while they shared a carriage, before her arrival to the University). The Goat's death also prompts Glinda to re-evaluate her life, and she dedicates herself to studying sorcery, at which she proves to be quite skilled. It is stated that she marries Sir Chuffrey in the second half of the novel and they have no children. Sarima reveals that she thinks that Fiyero was having a love affair with Glinda, but when Elphaba asks Glinda, she says that she never had any romantic feelings for Fiyero. Towards the end of the book, she attempts to dissuade Elpahaba from pursuing Dorothy and the Ruby Slippers, but fails. As in the original Oz books, she is revered as a powerful sorceress, but she claims that her talents are nowhere near as great as the public believes. Maguire follows the 1939 movie in having Glinda ultimately become the Witch of the North, not the South. In Son of a Witch Lady Glinda is widowed from her husband, Sir Chuffrey, and is chosen by the provisional government to be Throne Minister. Her job, according to the Scarecrow, is to "clean up" the affairs left by the Wizard and it is implied that after this is complete, she would be expected to resign in favor of a new Minister. When Liir comes to visit her, to request her help in finding Nor, she does not believe him and has a breakdown in front of him, speaking about the treachery of her position and the people around her, and throwing Elphaba's broom into the fireplace in a fury. Upon seeing the broom will not burn, she realizes he must be a confidant of Elphaba's and directs him to Commander Cherrystone and Shell, who can led him into Southstairs. She reappears later in the book to make a bequest to the Cloister of St. Glinda In Out Of Oz By the time of ''Out of Oz ''Glinda is living at her estate of Mockbegger Hall . Years before, she had taken in Rain, the daughter of Liir, in order to protect her from those in Emerald City who would hunt her. Her household is on the Lake Restwater. This puts her on the forefront of the Oz-Munchkinland war as the lake's water is a chief resource both sides are fighting for. Because of this, her home is commandeered by Commander Cherrystone and most of her staff is dismissed. When the crew of the Clock of the Time Dragon came into town, she authorized a performance of the Clock. However, the prophetic performance upset Cherrystone and his men. The crew gifts her the Grimmerie, which she is able to conceal with a spell within it. However, the performance of the Clock causes greater restrictions in her household. When Cherrystone launches his invasion of Munchkinland using the dragon-pulled boats, Glinda and Rain cast "To Call Winter Upon the Water", which freezes the lake, trapping the boats and dragons. She then smuggles Rain out, giving her over to Brrr for protection. She reappears towars the end of the book where she has a brief conversation with Rain, where she explains she is being sent to Southstairs for her actions at Mockbegger Hall, though Brrr later explains that she'll be freed as soon as it is advisable to do so, and indeed, she is freed as the book closes. Her ultimate fate, like most of the characters, is left open In the Musical In the novel's Broadway musical adaptation Wicked, Glinda is one of the two female leads as the musical focuses on her friendship with Elphaba (the young woman who becomes the infamous Wicked Witch of the West). In the novel, her role was minor, as she only appears a couple of times out of the Shiz setting, but in the musical her role was expanded. As in the novel, Glinda is characterized by her popularity and ambition and goes by the name of Galinda Upland (who hails from the Upper Uplands). Glinda is a very bubbly and popular girl. Unlike in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz she has blonde hair instead of red hair and a blue dress instead of a light pink dress. She and Elphaba cross paths while attending Shiz University, and while the two girls dislike each other at first, they eventually become best friends. Galinda enrolls in Madame Morrible's sorcery tutorial, but is precluded from entering when Morrible decides to tutor Elphaba privately. Later, however, Elphaba convinces Madame Morrible to admit Galinda to the sessions. Glinda is rather irritated by Doctor Dillamond's constant mispronunciation of her name (he has difficulty pronouncing the first 'a', and so calls her "Glinda", to which she often responds "It's Galinda. With a 'Ga'"). It is therefore somewhat ironic that she, herself, constantly makes the mistake of addressing Boq, a Munchkin boy who is infatuated with her, as "Bick". As in the novel, Galinda later shortens her name to Glinda (telling the Wizard of Oz that "the 'Ga' is silent" when she introduces herself to him). She does this to mark the firing of Dr. Dillamond, but also in an attempt to impress Fiyero, her love interest. When Elphaba decides to rebel against the Wizard, she offers Glinda the chance to go with her, but Glinda decides to stay behind and realize her opportunities with the Wizard, ultimately sealing her destiny to become "Glinda the Good." She shares a relationship with Fiyero , but is oblivious to his increasingly strong romantic feelings toward the now vilified Elphaba. When the two eventually run off together, Glinda is left heartbroken and enraged, but later realizes that Fiyero really does love Elphaba. She is present when the Wizard sends witch-hunters to kill Elphaba, and, unable to stand by while her friend is killed, she goes to Kiamo Ko to warn her of the impending danger. Before being supposedly melted by Dorothy, Elphaba makes Glinda promise not to clear her name, and gives her the Grimmerie, a legendary spell book. Glinda tells her that of all the friends she has had, Elphaba is the only one who really mattered, and the two Witches acknowledge that each has been changed by their friendship. Glinda then confronts the Wizard with the revelation that Elphaba was in fact his own daughter, and forces him to leave Oz, before having Madame Morrible arrested, thus exacting long-overdue justice for Elphaba. She announces to the citizens of Oz that she will try to help them recover in the aftermath of the past few years, and that she wishes to truly earn the title of 'Glinda the Good'. Songs Solos *Popular. *I'm Not That Girl (Reprise) Solos (In A Duet) *For Good (Elphaba) Solos (In A Group Number) *No One Mourns The Wicked (Young Wizard, Frex, Midwife, and Ozians) *Dear Old Shiz (Students of Shiz) *What Is This Feeling? (Elphaba and Students of Shiz) *Dancing Through Life (Fiyero, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) *One Short Day (Elphaba and Citizens of the Emerald City) *Defying Gravity (Elphaba and Company) *Thank Goodness (Madame Morrible and Citizens of the Emerald City) *Finale (Elphaba and Company) Trivia * Susan Hilferty, the designer of the costumes of Wicked, explained there are 25 different kinds of sequins used on The Bubble Dress. *The sequins are all hand-sewn. *The Bubble Dress was intended to appear like a wedding dress or every girl's fantasy of a princess outfit. *There are 9 different fabrics used in the construction of the Bubble Dress. *The Popular Dress has little rainbow stiches on the bodice. *All of the bags have a bit of glitter on them. *According to the family tree in A Lion Among Men, her mother is Larena Upland and her father is Highmuster Arduenna. *In L. Frank Baum's novel Glinda was the Good witch of the South, it wasn't untill the 1930's movie that Hollywood changed it to the North for some "unknown" reason. *In the Wizard Of Oz Glinda wears a pink puffy dress but in Wicked she wears a blue dress. *The role of Glinda/Galinda was originated by Kristin Chenoweth. Portrayers Broadway Production * Kristin Chenoweth (2003-2004) * Jennifer Laura Thompson (2004-2005) * Megan Hilty (2005-2006) * Kate Reinders (2006-2007) * Kendra Kassebaum (2007, 2008) * Annaleigh Ashford (2007-2008) * Alli Mauzey (2008-2009) * Erin Mackey (2009-2010) * Katie Rose Clarke (2010-2011) * Laura Woyasz (Temporary April 2011) * Chandra Lee Schwartz (2011-2012) * Alli Mauzey (2012-2013) * Katie Rose Clarke (2013) * Alli Mauzey (2013-2014) * Jenni Barber (Current) Broadway Standbys * Laura Bell Bundy (2003-2004) * Megan Hilty (2004-2005) * Stacie Morgain Lewis (2005) * Katie Adams (2005-2007, 2007-2009) * Alli Mauzey (2007) * Lindsay K. Northern (Temporary April 2011) * Laura Woyasz (2009-2011; temporary 11/19 to 12/15, 2013) * Kate Fahrner (2011-2012) * Tiffany Haas (2012-Present) Broadway Understudies * Melissa Bell Chait * Melissa Fahn * Stacie Morgain Lewis (also Nessarose u/s) * Sarah Jane Everman * Megan Sikora (also Nessarose u/s) * Libby Servais (Temporary 2011) * Heather Spore (Current) * Lindsay K. Northen (Current) * Emily Mechler 1st National Tour * Kendra Kassebaum (2005-2006) * Megan Hilty (2006) * Christina DeCicco (2007) * Katie Rose Clarke (2007-2009) * Chandra Lee Schwartz (2009-2011) * Amanda Jane Cooper (2011) * Katie Rose Clarke (2011-2012) * Alli Mauzey (2012) * Patti Murin (2012-2013) * Jenn Gambatese (2013) * Gina Beck (Current) 1st National Tour Standby *Natalie Daradich (February 2012-March 2012) 1st National Tour Understudies * Katie Adams * Emily Rozek * Annaleigh Ashford * Laura Woyasz * Christeena Michelle Riggs * Melissa Bohon * Meggie Cansler * Stefanie Brown (also Nessarose u/s) * Marissa Lupp * Lauren Ashley Zakrin * Emily Ferranti (also Nessarose u/s) * Alli McGinnis * Megan Campanile * Lesley McKinnell * Sarah Schenkkan * Cassie Okenka * Shanon Mari Mills (Current) * Nikki Bohne (Current) Chicago Production * Kate Reinders (2005-2006) * Stacie Morgain Lewis (2006) * Erin Mackey (2006-2008) * Kate Fahrner (2008) * Annaleigh Ashford (2008-2009) Chicago Understudies * Sarah Jane Everman * Sara Jean Ford (also Nessarose u/s) * Erin Mackey * Kate Fahrner (also Nessarose u/s) * Megan Sikora (also Nessarose u/s) * Kate Loprest (also Nessarose u/s) * Cristin Boyle (Final) * Michelle London (Final) London Production * Helen Dallimore (2006-2007) * Dianne Pilkington (2007-2010) * Louise Dearman (2010-2011) * Gina Beck (2011-2013) * Savannah Stevenson (2013-Present) London Standbys * Annalene Beechey (2006-2007) * Dianne Pilkington (2007) * Sarah Earnshaw (2007-2011) * Chloe Taylor (2011-2012) * Lucy van Gasse (2012-2013) * Sophie Linder-Lee (2013-Present) London Understudies * Sarah Earnshaw (2006 - 2007; also Nessarose u/s) * Elinor Collett (2006 - 2007) * Caroline Keiff (2007 - 2008; also Nessarose u/s, Nessarose) * Pippa Lloyd (2008 - 2009) * Chloe Taylor (2009 - 2010) * Lucy Newton (2010 - 2011) * Zoe Rainey (2011; also Nessarose) * Sophie Linder-Lee (2011-2013) * Charlotte Scott (2011-2012; also Nessarose u/s) * Florence Andrews (2012-2013; also Nessarose u/s) * Michelle Francis (Current; also Nessarose u/s) * Lauren Stroud (Current) * Lauren James (Upcoming; also Nessarose u/s) Los Angeles Production * Megan Hilty (2007-2008, 2008-2009) * Erin Mackey (2008) * Emily Rozek (2008) Los Angeles Standbys * Emily Rozek (2007-2008) * Laura Woyasz (2008) * Natalie Daradich (2008-2009; also Nessarose u/s) Los Angeles Understudies * Melissa Fahn * Amanda Flynn * Natalie Daradich (also Nessarose u/s) * Alexa Green (Final) Stuttgart Production * Lucy Scherer (2007-2010) Stuttgart Alternates * Jana Stelley (2007-2009) * Valerie Link (2009-2010) Stuttgart Understudies * Valerie Link * Katrin Taylor (Final) Melbourne Production * Lucy Durack (2008-2009) Melbourne Standbys * Erin Hasan (2008-2009) Melbourne Understudies * Liz Stiles (Final) San Francisco Production * Kendra Kassebaum (2009-2010) * Alli Mauzey (2010) San Francisco Standbys * Natalie Daradich (2009-2010; also Nessarose u/s) * Libby Servais (2010) San Francisco Understudies * Alexa Green (2010) 2nd National Tour * Helene Yorke (2009-2010) * Natalie Daradich (2010-2011) * Tiffany Haas (2011-June 2012) * Jeanna de Waal (June 2012-March 2013) * Hayley Podschun (2013-2014) * Kara Lindsay (Current) 2nd National Tour Understudies *Libby Servais (2009-2010) * Michelle London (2009-2010; also Nessarose u/s) * Lesley McKinnell (2010-2011; also Nessarose u/s) * Rachel Potter (2010-2011) * Tiffany Haas (2011; also Nessarose u/s) * Lisa Livesay (2011-2012; also Nessarose u/s) * Marissa Miller (2011-2013) * Jillian Kates (2012-2013; also Nessarose u/s) * Lindsey Brett Carothers (Current) * Kelly D. Felthous (Current; also Nessarose u/s) Tokyo Revival *Tomada Asako *Torihara Yukimi UK/Ireland Tour *Emily Tierney UK/Ireland Tour Understudies *Carina Gillespie (also Nessarose) *Helen Woolf Mexico City *Cecilia de la Cueva Mexico City Standby *Majo Pérez Mexico City Understudy *Liesl Lar Seoul, South Korea *Jung Sun Ah *Kim Bo Kyung Seoul Understudy *Lee Ji Eun Sydney Production * Lucy Durack (2009-2010) Sydney Standbys * Erin Hasan (2009-2010) Sydney Understudies * Liz Stiles * Taneel van Zyl (final) Australian Tour * Lucy Durack (2011) Australian Tour Understudies * Suzie Mathers (2011) * Allyce Martens (2011) Oberhausen Production * Joana Wee Würz (2010-2011) Oberhausen Alternates * Valerie Link (2010-2011) Oberhausen Understudies * Katrin Taylor (2010-2011) * Heather Carino (2011) Scheveningen/Dutch Production *Chantal Janzen (2011-2012) *Yvonne Coldeweijer aka Keet! (2012-2013) Scheveningen/Dutch Alternate (Standby) *Céline Purcell (2011-2013) Scheveningen/Dutch Understudies *Manon Novak (2011-2013) *Ianthe Tavernier (2011-2013) Asian Tour Production *Suzie Mathers (2011-2012) Asian Tour Understudies *Allyce Martins (1st cover) *Claire George (2nd cover) *Stephanie Morrison (3rd cover; also 2nd cover Nessarose) Helsinki City Theatre Production (non-replicated version) *Anna-Maija Tuokko (2010-2011) Helsinki Understudy *Emmi Kangas (2010-2011) Copenhagen Production (non-replicated version) *Annette Heick (2011) Copenhagen Alternate *Katrine Falkenberg (2011) Copenhagen Understudy *Camille-Cathrine Rommedahl (2011) Australia Revival *Lucy Durack (2014-Present) Australia Understudies *Justine Puy (2014-Present) *Monica Swayne (2014-Present) Trivia *In the musical, Glinda's real name is Galinda, which she changed in honor of Doctor Dillamond, who always called her Glinda instead of Galinda. External Links * Glinda-Oz Wiki * Glinda-Wikipedia Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Witches Category:The Wizard of OZ Characters Category:Glinda Upland Category:Rulers in Oz